The present invention relates to CPU heat dissipating apparatus which comprises a radiating panel attached to the top side of a CPU to hold a fan between two opposite upright side walls thereof, and a mounting frame hooked on the radiating panel and the CPU by hooks to hold down the radiating panel on the CPU.
A variety of radiating panels have been developed and intensively used with electric fans to carry heat from CPUs. There is known a radiating panel having two upright side walls for holding a fan and two downward hooks for fastening to a CPU. The upright side walls of this structure of radiating panel have a respective inward top flange for holding the fan between the upright side walls. When the radiating panel, the fan, and the CPU are packed together, the fan as well as the CPU tend to slip from the radiating panel during transportation.
There is known another structure of radiating panel having screw holes in the four corners of the top sides thereof for mounting a fan by screws, and downward hooked portions for holding a CPU. When a CPU is attached to the bottom side of the radiating panel between the downward hooked portions, it is fixed to the radiating panel by snaps. Because the fan is securely fixed to the radiating panel by screws, the loading and unloading procedures of the fan are complicated. Another drawback of this structure of radiating panel is that the contact pins of the CPU tend to be deformed or damaged when the snaps are operated to securely fix the CPU to the radiating panel.
Furthermore, regular commercially available CPUs may vary with one another in thickness. If the size of the downward hooks or snaps does not match with the thickness of the CPU, the CPU will not be tightly attached to the bottom side of the radiating panel when the CPU and the radiating panel are fastened together. If the radiating panel is not tightly attached to the top side of the CPU, heat from the CPU cannot be efficiently carried away from the CPU through the radiating panel.